2013
2013 was, on Earth's calendar, the 14th year of the 21st century, and the fourth year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2013.0. }}. Events Alternate reality thumb|An [[away team and some of the X-Men arrive in the alternate reality 2013.]] * An away team from the briefly visits an alternate future version of the X-Men's universe, a 2013 Post-Atomic Horror where Sentinel robots hunt down mutant Humans. . People Births and deaths * According to one account, Zefram Cochrane was born in this year. . * 2013 marks the death of an alternate reality , who was born as a mutant in the X-Men's universe. ; 8 April : Margaret Thatcher, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, dies.Historical fact. ; 5 December : Nelson Mandela dies. Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cochrane2063.jpg|Zefram Cochrane. xwesley.jpg|Wesley Crusher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. kang the C.jpg|Kang the Conqueror. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. Picard-Hearts and Minds.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. kitty pryde.jpg|Kitty Pryde. colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. xtraveler.jpg|The Traveler. xtroi.jpg|Deanna Troi. nightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner. xyar.jpg|Tasha Yar of an alternate reality ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • • William Shatner • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January February * 26 February : The Original Series novel, Devil's Bargain, by Tony Daniel *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #18, IDW Star Trek, Issue 18 *''TOS'' comic: Countdown to Darkness'', Issue 2 March * 1 March: The Visual Dictionary reference book * 25 March : The Next Generation ebook, The Stuff of Dreams, by James Swallow *26 March : The Original Series novel, The Weight of Worlds, by Greg Cox *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #19, IDW Star Trek, Issue 19 *''TOS'' comic: Countdown to Darkness'', Issue 3 April * 30 April : The Original Series novel, The Folded World, by Jeff Mariotte *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #20, IDW Star Trek, Issue 20 *''TOS'' comic: Countdown to Darkness'', Issue 4 May * 16 May : * 21 May : ** Star Trek novel, Star Trek Into Darkness, by Alan Dean Foster ** STO video game, Legacy of Romulus, expansion pack for Star Trek Online, by Cryptic Studios * 28 May : The Original Series novel, The Shocks of Adversity, by William Leisner *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #21, After Darkness, Part 1 June * 25 June : Enterprise novel, Rise of the Federation: A Choice of Futures, by Christopher L. Bennett *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #22, After Darkness, Part 2 July * 30 July : The Original Series novel, From History's Shadow, by Dayton Ward *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #23, After Darkness, Part 3 August * 20 August : Ships of the Line calendar 2014, by various artists, including: Doug Drexler, John Eaves, Mark Rademaker and Alain Rivard * 27 August : DS9 20th Anniversary novel, #1: Revelation and Dust, by David R. George III *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #24, IDW Star Trek, Issue 24 September * 24 September : #2: The Crimson Shadow, by Una McCormack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #25, The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1 October * 11 October: Star Trek Ships 2014 calendar * 29 October: #3: A Ceremony of Losses, by David Mack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #26, The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2 *''TOS'' comic: Khan}}, Issue 1 November * 26 November : Titan novel, #4: The Poisoned Chalice, by James Swallow *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #27, The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3 *''TOS'' comic: Khan}}, Issue 2 December * 3 December: Star Trek reference work, Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library, by Larry Nemecek * 31 December: #5: Peaceable Kingdoms, by Dayton Ward *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #28, The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4 *''TOS'' comic: Khan}}, Issue 3 *''TOS'' comic: External links * * category:years category:2010s